


you're all i ever wanted

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, College, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, References to Homophobia, Romance, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Дерек/Стайлз, NC-17/21, БДСМ, IC, NH!. Одна из их сессий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all i ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> [Basshunter "All I Ever Wanted"](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4423836prip)  
>  саундтрек к тексту

— Стилински! — проорал Бобби, отрываясь от разглядывания парковки, на которую выходили окна их комнаты. — Иди сюда!  
— Мне неинтересно смотреть, как Келли Дженнингс драит свою тачку, — отмахнулся Стайлз, проверяя вбитые данные — график подозрительно перекосило, где-то он ступил.  
— Ты говорил, ты би, — обиделся Бобби. — И я не про Келли. Мужик твой приехал. Точно он, я отсюда вижу это хмурое ебало.  
— Скажи так при Дереке, и он подвесит тебя за яйца на резинке от твоих трусов, — откликнулся Стайлз. — Кстати, еще раз засунешь их к чистым вещам, я тебя сам подвешу.  
Он встал, подошел к Бобби, оттолкнув его бедром от подоконника, и пригляделся.  
Да, реально Дерек. Какого, интересно, хрена? Рановато для очередного визита.  
Впрочем, Дерек никогда не спрашивал, удобно Стайлзу или неудобно, может он приехать к нему или нет. Дерек приезжал, подминал под себя все планы Стайлза — они тут же летели к чертям — и делал вид, что так и надо. Наверное, статус альфы все же давит ему на мозги, вот козел.  
— А-а-а, — протянул Дерек, добравшись до комнаты Стайлза — дверь они никогда толком не запирали. — Этот дебил все еще здесь. Привет, Бобби.  
— Привет, мажор, — обрадовался Бобби. — Когда-нибудь Стайлз тебя бросит.  
— Угу, уже четыре года ищу замену, но то морда страшная, то хуй не стоит, — Стайлз хмыкнул и подошел к лэптопу, сохраняя внесенные в таблицу изменения. — Дерек, ты надолго?  
— Завтра уеду.  
— Офигенно, пойду набью Келли сообщение! — Бобби порылся в широких карманах шортов, выискивая трубку.  
Стайлз закрыл файл и выключил лэптоп.  
— Пойдем, подышим воздухом, — предложил он, и Дерек, пропустив его вперед на выход, закрыл дверь, оставив Бобби в одиночестве.  
  


~~~

  
  
Скамейки в местном парке всегда вызывали у Дерека скрытую симпатию. Удобные, перекладины не врезаются в задницу и спинка нормальная.  
— Что ты здесь забыл? Нет, я рад тебя видеть, но…  
Дерек приподнял брови. Стайлз раздраженно поджал губы.  
— Перечитай пару последних своим писем, — посоветовал Дерек. — Ты опять принимаешь аддерал?  
Стайлз тут же сник, пальцы виновато забегали, теребя полу застиранной рубашки.  
— Тут… много всего навалилось, мужик. Либо таблетки, либо я бы со свистом отсосал, а так у меня грант. Я выиграл этот гребаный грант! Сам понимаешь, никого не колышет моя работа над проектом, все равно нужно сдавать тесты и эссе.  
— Когда ты последний раз был на солнце, нормально жрал и спал больше пяти часов? — сплюнув, спросил Дерек. У него кулаки зачесались от желания выбить из Стайлза дурь.  
— Пф-ф-ф, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Слушай, это учеба, о’кей? Сдам все и станет полегче. Дерек, я не маленький мальчик. Приходится чем-то жертвовать, так что шел бы ты со своими нотациями.  
— Я еще даже не начинал их читать, — заметил Дерек.  
Стайлз шмыгнул носом, поскреб затылок и уставился себе под ноги.  
— Как дома дела?  
— Тебе привет от отца и Скотта. Эллисон положили на сохранение, у нее случились какие-то там боли, Мелисса настояла на госпитализации. Думаю, тебе Скотт успел пожаловаться.  
— Да, он в такой панике был! — хохотнул Стайлз. — Я из-за него полночи просидел на бабских форумах, пиздец. А Бойд? Служит и защищает?  
— Форма ему идет, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Из него вышел хороший патрульный. А у тебя как? Помимо самоубийственной тяги к знаниям?  
— Мне не хватало твоего сарказма, — пошутил Стайлз и поднял на Дерека глаза. — Ты про Швайнштейна, что ли?  
— Я думал, он _Сван_ штейн.  
— Швайн ему лучше подходит, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку скамейки, завел руки за голову и сладко потянулся. Дерек залип на линии шеи. — Я ему вмазал.  
— Вмазал?  
— Он ко мне полез, — признался Стайлз. — Я же говорил, его бесит не то, что я трахаюсь с мужиками, а то, что он этого не делает. Дерек, все в норме, мы разобрались, и он отстал.  
— С мужиками?  
— О-о-о, да ладно? — возмутился Стайлз, окончательно расслабившись. — Нет бы спросить, остались ли у меня синяки?  
— Зачем спрашивать, если я скоро сам все увижу? — Дерек почесал щеку. — И ты не ответил про мужиков.  
— Мой злобный бойфренд желает услышать, что я был хорошим и верным мальчиком?  
Стайлз улыбался, но глаза недовольно поблескивали. Он никогда не любил изображать послушание.  
— Я соскучился, — спокойно сказал Дерек, и Стайлз аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
Пару раз моргнул, облизнулся и едва слышно вздохнул.  
— Я тоже, — неловко кивнул он. — Соскучился. Блин.  
Дерек приглашающе поднял руку, и Стайлз подвинулся, немного сполз вниз и уложил затылок ему на плечо. Дерек обнял его за талию и чмокнул в макушку. Стайлз фыркнул, похлопал его по груди и помолчал, мотая в воздухе носком расхлябанного кеда.  
— Мы сегодня… да? — нервно спросил Стайлз.  
Дерек привык, что Стайлз всегда психует. Ему нравилось, он хотел, но его все равно трясло.  
— Да, — подтвердил Дерек, погладив теплый бок — под пальцами отлично прощупывались ребра. — Я все привез.  
— Знал бы отец, что у тебя в сумке, он бы не выпустил тебя из города.  
— Не замечал за ним ханжества, а тебе давно не шестнадцать, — не согласился Дерек. — Ты переоцениваешь наши с ним реакции на твой счет. Я не буду заливаться слезами, узнав, что тебе съездили по морде, а он спокойно перенесет мысль, что ты занимаешься сексом. И даже то, как именно ты им занимаешься.  
— И после этих слов ты надеешься вечером уложить меня в свою кровать? Серьезно?  
— Я всегда могу тебя к ней приковать, — напомнил Дерек. — Кстати, иди переоденься и возвращайся, я нам столик забронировал.  
— В приличное?  
— Да.  
— Эм, Дерек, — Стайлз помялся. — А мне нужно… еще что-нибудь сделать? Мы с тобой давно не виделись, и я тут так замотался, что у меня не было сил… на себя, ну ты понимаешь. Я должен быть готовым, или ты потом дашь мне время? Мне точно понадобится время.  
— Просто переоденься, — Дерек отпихнул его от себя, Стайлз встал и пнул его по лодыжке.  
— Я скоро, — пообещал он и зашагал в сторону общаги, засунув руки в карманы.  
Дерек проводил взглядом надувающуюся от ветра пузырем рубашку Стайлза, вытащил ключи от Камаро и подкинул их в руке.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Я мог бы сам заплатить за свой ужин, — проворчал Стайлз, когда официант вернул Дереку кредитку. — За мои подработки не так плохо платят.  
— Ты на свидании, — Дерек поболтал оставшейся в чашке гущей. — Улыбнись и пообещай мне минет.  
— Я не знаю, что хуже — твое вымогательство сексуальных услуг или попытка придать вечеру романтичности, назвав его свиданием, — поддел Стайлз, поправляя манжет на рубашке.  
Это была его лучшая рубашка, он определенно был на свидании — и ему это нравилось — и, разумеется, он сделает Дереку минет.  
Но принципы! Принципы священны.  
— Закончил? — Дерек пощелкал ногтем по стеклянному конусу, внутри которого горела настоящая свеча. — Или хочешь еще потянуть время?  
— Я не тяну время, — оскорбился Стайлз, ненавидя Дерека за проницательность. — Ладно, ты прав. Дерек, давай отменим. Я не хочу. Передумал. Вернемся в твой номер, я тебе отсосу и лягу высплюсь. Я с тобой всегда круто высыпаюсь.  
— Ты и так круто выспишься, — Дерек не любил сдавать позиции. — Подъем.  
— Прекрати мной командовать, — раздраженно бросил Стайлз.  
Тем не менее он встал, накинул ветровку и поправил сползшие джинсы.  
Дерек оставил на столике чаевые, положил руку ему на плечо и повел к выходу. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул: нервяк охватывал его все сильнее, и Дерек сейчас вызывал странные эмоции. Привычные любовь и доверие тесно переплело со страхом и настороженностью, и Стайлза пьянил этот коктейль. Он чувствовал себя добычей, которая пока еще мечется на воле, но уже прекрасно понимает, что спастись не получится.  
В отеле это чувство усилилось в разы. Дерек привел его в номер: как всегда дорогой, он никогда не скупился на такие вещи. Стайлз выпил воды, прошелся по комнате, рассеянно потрогал лепестки живых цветов, стоявших в вазе на столике, и уселся в мягкое кресло.  
Дерек подошел к нему, присел на подлокотник и наклонился. Стайлз поднял голову, закинул ладонь Дереку на затылок и надавил, привлекая к себе. Он приоткрыл губы и тихонько, удовлетворенно вздохнул, ощутив прикосновение. Дерек бережно поцеловал его, словно заново знакомясь, и, поймав ответную ласку, перестал церемониться. Стайлз проехался пальцами свободной руки по его груди — от соска к животу. Пропихнул кисть ниже и на несколько секунд сжал в горсти член Дерека и его мошонку.  
Господи, как же он правда соскучился. Просто дико, ужасно соскучился. Как хорошо, что Дерек выкроил время и приехал к нему.  
Стайлзу отчаянно не хватало этого выверенного спокойствия и уверенности, монументальной основательности, так свойственной Дереку. Если бы люди нуждались в якоре, Стайлзу бы не пришлось его искать.  
А еще Стайлз истосковался по ним, по Стайлзу-и-Дереку, по перебранкам и совместным глупостям, по тому, что его любят. И пусть Дерек любил его с нескрываемым раздражением и обреченностью, но Стайлзу так даже больше нравилось.  
Мучайся-мучайся, скотина. Я же тоже от тебя без ума.  
Дерек потер костяшками по шее Стайлза и разорвал поцелуй.  
— Привет, — тихо сказал он, улыбнувшись.  
— Привет, — ответил Стайлз, зная, что не сумеет скрыть свое смущение.  
— Ты в порядке? — Дерек внимательно вглядывался, «считывая» состояние Стайлза, как какая-нибудь умная супермашина.  
Однажды Стайлз такую смастерит. Просто чтобы иметь возможность дать Дереку сдачи.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Стайлз. — Ты как всегда прав, Братец Волк, я разваливаюсь на куски. Починишь?  
— Ну а зачем я здесь, по-твоему? — усмехнулся Дерек и легко поцеловал его в щеку. — Сейчас принесу вещи.  
Стайлз встал, встряхнулся — по телу пробежало предвкушение — и увидел, как Дерек достает из стенного шкафа непримечательную спортивную сумку.  
Интересно, что он с собой прихватил? Стайлз закусил губу. Он представил, как Дерек перебирает их игрушки, как задумчиво рассматривает наряды Стайлза, прикидывая, что взять, и… о’кей, это было горячо.  
Стайлз подошел к кровати, расстегнул накладной карман сумки и обнаружил там свой ошейник. Он вытащил его, погладил кончиками пальцев обтрепавшуюся по краям кожу и вспомнил, как Дерек предложил купить новый. Они тогда чуть не разругались вдрызг, Стайлз не успел переключиться после сессии и вывалил все, что думает. В подробностях, блядь, рассказал, почему этот ошейник священен и заменять его нельзя.  
— Помочь? — Дерек не торопил его, но Стайлз приметил, как у него заблестели глаза.  
Ошейник всегда был той чертой, которая перекраивала все на новый лад. Словно негатив фотографии. Как только горло Стайлза начинала сжимать черная кожа, вступали в силу совсем другие правила.  
— Помоги.  
Стайлз отдал ошейник Дереку и повернулся спиной. Дерек поцеловал ему местечко, где шея переходила в плечо, потерся носом о затылок и ловко и споро справился с застежкой.  
После чего сразу отошел.  
— Переодевайся.  
Тон стал сухим и равнодушным, грубовато-пренебрежительным. Стайлз невольно сжался, ощущая неприятную растерянность. Он взялся за язычок молнии и замер, не решаясь открыть сумку.  
— Что ты возишься? — зло спросил Дерек. — Шевелись.  
Стайлз сглотнул и вздрогнул. Он рванул замочек, металлические зубчики поехали в стороны, вскрывая серое нутро и обнажая содержимое.  
Лицо бесконтрольно скривилось от отвращения.  
Стайлз ненавидел этот наряд.  
Мягкий обтягивающий топ, широкая короткая юбка, чулки, шелковые трусики с узкой, но довольно длинной анальной пробкой.  
А ведь Стайлз спрашивал, нужно ли ему подготовиться! Но Дерек ему солгал, вернее, он не предупредил, он…  
— Стайлз!  
Окрик подстегнул, но что-то предпринять Стайлз не успел. Когти проехались по его рубашке, раздирая ткань. Дерек с особым удовольствием портил его самые любимые вещи. Показывал, что без колебаний может лишить Стайлза всего.  
Заставлял платить.  
— У тебя две минуты, — жестко сказал Дерек.  
Стайлз торопливо расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, с трудом вылез из тесных джинсов и разулся. Трусы и носки полетели на пол, Стайлз взялся за трусики и бессильно выругался. Хорошо хоть Дерек вложил небольшой тюбик смазки. Стайлз быстро растер ее по прохладному латексу, кое-как смазал себя и, стиснув зубы, ввел пробку. Она вошла глубоко, шелк плотно обхватил член и заставил поджаться яички, кружевная отделка врезалось в нежную кожу ягодиц и бедер. Мышцы ануса моментально заныли, он действительно не был растянут, пробка доставляла дискомфорт, мешала, просто изводила нервные рецепторы. Стайлз надул щеки, выпустил воздух и нагнулся за юбкой и чулками. Надевать их стало пыткой: при малейшем движении пробка внутри двигалась, нажим усиливался, и Стайлз часто, нервно дышал. Ситуацию усугубляло и его невольное воздержание. С момента последнего секса прошло больше месяца, дрочить он тоже почти не дрочил, а если и делал это, то слишком быстро, чтобы организм по-настоящему «наелся». И теперь, несмотря на боль и унижение, член, почуяв грядущие оргазмы, неуклонно вставал. Вот только тесные трусики не были предназначены для эрекции даже небольшого члена, а Стайлз вообще-то вполне гордился собственным размером.  
Стайлз зло натянул топ и прикрыл глаза, медленно считая про себя до десяти. Он поддел пальцем ошейник и погладил истрепавшийся на бахрому край — это его всегда успокаивало. Убедившись, что способен владеть собой, Стайлз окликнул Дерека.  
— Я готов.  
Дерек не смотрел на его переодевание. Бывали дни, когда он не отрывал пристального взгляда, пока Стайлз погружался в образ, но в этот раз от Дерека исходил сплошной игнор. И Стайлза это невнимание задевало до чертиков.  
Они столько не виделись, и Дереку интереснее его айфон, чем Стайлз? Да какого хера происходит?  
Прошло не меньше двадцати секунд, прежде чем Дерек повернулся, обежал Стайлза глазами и качнул головой.  
— Не готов.  
Стайлз от злости скрипнул зубами. Он вытряхнул из сумки пару туфель и плюхнулся на кровать, намереваясь обуться.  
И застонал от резкого движения. Пробка вошла до конца, задела кончиком простату и чуть не выбила из Стайлза слезы.  
Дерек не подал вида, что заметил его состояние.  
Стайлз стиснул губы и взял в руки левую туфлю. Он отлично помнил, как они покупали эту пару. Дело было в Детройте, и накануне они здорово поругались. Дерек полночи бродил по городу, успокаивая нервы, а Стайлз методично осушал мини-бар, идя по порядку — от текилы до коньяка, не пропустив ни маленькие бутылочки с виски, ни водку, ни бренди. Вернувшийся под утро Дерек обнаружил его в невменяемом состоянии, успевший остыть Стайлз развел его на пьяный секс, но Дерек никогда не отличался отходчивостью. Утром, когда Стайлз все еще был навеселе, но уже начал мучиться похмельем, Дерек притащил его в обувной — самый обычный, выловил ассистента-консультанта и, приветливо скалясь, попросил подобрать его спутнику туфли. В другое время Стайлз бы задвинул несчастной девчонке какое-нибудь объяснение — наврал про карнавал, розыгрыш, проигранное пари, но тогда его хватило только на то, чтобы примерять приносимые модели и пытаться пройтись, не потеряв равновесие из-за болтающегося в крови алкоголя и неумения носить каблуки. Стайлз не знал, за кого она их приняла. Дерек выглядел как обычно при незнакомых людях — ослепительно улыбался и был агрессивно-вежлив. Насчет себя Стайлз не обманывался. Помятый, с пятном засоса на шее, мутными красными глазами… а если прибавить к этому изрядно поношенные джинсы, футболку с маской Вейдера и темно-синюю толстовку — скорее всего, его приняли за наркомана-хастлера, чей клиент вдруг захотел чего-то остренького. Дереку, кажется, было плевать, какое они производят впечатление. Он выбрал туфли — вот эти самые, расплатился, увел Стайлза и, затащив его в ближайший переулок, встал на колени и взял у него в рот.  
Каждый раз, когда Стайлз впихивал ногу в неудобную, женскую колодку, он чувствовал это: легкий запах гнили от мусорных баков, кирпичную кладку, врезающуюся в лопатки, солнце, бьющее в лодыжку и нагревающее джинсовую ткань, и влажный, умелый рот Дерека без стыда удовлетворяющий его в нескольких ярдах от оживленной улицы.  
Иногда Стайлз гадал: Дерек специально привязывал к подобным покупкам _особенные_ воспоминания, вырабатывал нужные ассоциации, или реально настолько возбуждался, что совсем не мог терпеть?  
— Две минуты давно прошли.  
Сердце Стайлза испуганно трепыхнулось. Он буквально подскочил и неловко переступил ногами. Каблуки врезались в ворс ковра.  
— Потому что ты меня обманул, — смело пожаловался Стайлз. — Здесь пробка!  
— Она тебе мешает? — холодно спросил Дерек. — Расскажи подробнее. И иди сюда.  
Стайлз пошел, стараясь делать аккуратные, маленькие шаги.  
— Мешает. Я узкий, я же не растраханный, Дерек! Моя задница отвыкла! А она протыкает меня насквозь, мне плохо, мне не нравится!  
— Встань на колени, — приказал Дерек, и Стайлз поспешно повиновался. — Не нравится?  
— Нет, — Стайлз старался не смотреть Дереку между ног, но его все равно чуть-чуть вело — он уже чувствовал запах, он видел небольшой бугор на джинсах. — Тебе вообще на меня плевать. Ты обо мне не заботишься. Ты занят только собой. Если однажды я перестану писать, перестану давать о себе знать, ты даже не заметишь. Ты в любой момент легко найдешь мне замену, ты…  
— Расстегни молнию на моих джинсах. _Немедленно_. Пора тебя заткнуть, Стайлз.  
Стайлз поднял дрожащие пальцы и потянул собачку вниз. В груди нарастало возмущение пополам с негодованием. Дерек и не пытался оправдаться. Он специально обижал Стайлза, он не слушал его претензии, он…  
— Бери в рот. Давай, я хочу тебе вставить.  
Дерек пальцами немного оттянул его за волосы назад. Стайлз моргнул, сощурился и через силу приоткрыл губы. Дерек отпустил его, кивнув, и Стайлз, забравшись под резинку трусов, вытащил наружу член.  
Дерек на размер тоже не жаловался. Стайлз помнил их первые ночи, когда секс для него постоянно качался на тонкой грани между болью и удовольствием. Может быть, все пошло оттуда. От этих первых, полных любовной горячки соитий, слишком жадных и яростных, чтобы беспокоиться о мелочах. Когда они оба напрочь теряли голову от восторга — что все это правда, они в постели друг с другом, занимаются любовью, спят вместе, что они вообще — вместе.  
Стайлз погладил пальцами бархатистую кожу под головкой и старательно сдержал рвущиеся из груди упреки. У Дерека стояло, но слабо. Будто Стайлз его не возбуждал. Будто Стайлз ему совсем неинтересен.  
Рот открылся сам. Стайлз привычно спрятал зубы, заглотил внутрь кончик и приготовился помогать себе рукой — ему нравилось во время минета чуть оттягивать Дереку яички, трогать его пальцами от нежного шовчика на мошонке до сморщенного колечка ануса. Но в этот раз у Дерека явно были другие планы.  
— Заведи руки за спину и приподними их как можно выше.  
Удивленный, Стайлз повиновался — и услышал сухой щелчок. На запястьях теперь болтались наручники, и Стайлз как со стороны увидел все происходящее. Расслабленного Дерека, до сих пор тыкающего в айфон и мало обращающего внимание на отсос. И самого себя — в блядских девчачьих тряпках, с пошлой анальной пробкой, чье основание видно из-под приоткрытых ягодиц, в туфлях с острыми, торчащими вверх каблуками и заведенными за спину, скованными руками.  
Стайлз сжал задницу, чувствуя, как у него внутри все поджимается от возбуждения, и попытался незаметно расставить колени. Его несчастный член, плотно упрятанный за шелком и кружевами, яростно не одобрял темницу, желая поскорее очутиться в ласковых руках или вечно нежничающим с ним рте.  
Надо задобрить Дерека. Если он кончит, если Стайлз хорошенечко постарается, ему тоже достанется немного удовольствия.  
И потом, Стайлз любил отсасывать. Он любил солоноватый вкус и чистый мужской запах, тяжесть ствола на языке, даже то, как головка упирается в горло. Это было интимно и приятно, Дереку нравилось, Стайлзу нравилось, так почему бы…  
— Ты что, шлюха? — брезгливо спросил Дерек, заметив, что Стайлз взялся за дело с повышенным усердием. — Ты вообще парень? Тебя поставили на колени, засунули в жопу член и заставили отсасывать, а ты ловишь кайф? Будь _сдержаннее_.  
Не сжать зубы оказалось чертовски сложно. Стайлз мечтал причинить Дереку боль, отгрызть ему, блядь, все и заставить заткнуться.  
Потому что Дерек говорил правду. Стайлз не парень; Стайлз ловит кайф; Стайлз не хочет быть сдержаннее.  
И Стайлз не будет.  
Он выждал секунд тридцать, медленно посасывая и облизывая член. Дерек успокоился, перестал коситься, бдительно проверяя, послушались его или нет. Стайлз едва различимо улыбнулся: Дерек наорал, потому что побоялся быстро спустить. Опозориться перед Стайлзом. Подвести его, не оправдать ожиданий, облажаться, утратить контроль, поставить себя в зависимость перед другим человеком.  
Любящим его человеком.  
Стайлз досчитал до пяти, «проглотил» член до самого корня, расслабив до конца горло, и быстро, настойчиво заработал языком. Дерек дернулся, Стайлз аккуратно сомкнул зубы, намекая, что лучше не упрямиться. Но Дерек никогда не верил, что Стайлз способен причинить ему вред, и стоило ему опять потащить его голову за волосы назад, как Стайлз торопливо выпустил член наружу.  
Безграничное доверие Дерека настолько пугало, Стайлз так его ценил — до полной потери мозгов — что предать его хоть в самой незначительной мелочи выглядело страшным кощунством.  
Мокрый член выскользнул изо рта Стайлза. Дерек неторопливо заправил его обратно в трусы, с видимым трудом застегнул джинсы — вызвав у Стайлза разочарованный стон — и, примерившись, влепил Стайлзу пощечину.  
— Я, кажется, сказал тебе быть сдержаннее, — напомнил Дерек и отложил телефон, пока Стайлз языком ощупывал разбитую губу. — Ты не должен делать больше, чем от тебя требуют. Ты не должен отдавать все силы. Ты запомнил?  
— Я сам разберусь, как мне себя вес…  
Новая пощечина была злее и весомее.  
— Ты не разбираешься, — отчеканил Дерек. — Ты не умеешь этого делать.  
Он согнулся и, подхватив Стайлза за подмышки, поставил его на ноги. Стайлза повело — ноги затекли от неудобной позы, колени ныли после долгого контакта с полом. На самих чашечках кожа покраснела, Стайлз четко видел отпечаток ковра и прилипшие ворсинки.  
Полюбоваться собой Дерек ему не дал. Он доволок Стайлза до кровати, бросил его туда лицом вниз и погладил ягодицы.  
— Выпяти попку, — потребовал он, слегка похлопав по ткани трусиков.  
— Я не буду, — сердито сказал Стайлз, окончательно сбиваясь на капризные нотки. — Иди ты нахер. Я не обязан тебя слушать!  
— Не _обязан_? — с незнакомой душевностью уточнил Дерек и повторил себе под нос: — Не обязан.  
Он запустил руку вниз, обвивая талию Стайлза, и приподнял его туловище. Бедра теперь оказались вскинуты, как Дереку и хотелось. Не медля, он отвесил звонкий шлепок, и Стайлз взвизгнул.  
Все было сразу — обжигающая боль от удара, приятное покалывание, разлившееся по коже, вошедшая снова на максимальную глубину пробка, «куснувшая» его специальную точку внутри. Стайлз обмяк, дыхание сбилось. Он уперся потным лбом в мягкую подушку и прикрыл глаза, больше не стремясь уйти от наказания.  
Дерек прав. Он себя загнал с этой учебой, подработками и проектом, он мог использовать выделенного университетом лаборанта, мог договориться о переносе некоторых тестов, ему бы пошли навстречу. Но он самонадеянно посчитал, что справится, он не попросил помощи, он взвалил на себя все и чуть не сдох под своей ношей.  
Следующие три удара Стайлз вытерпел молча. Кусал губы, припоминая осторожные поцелуи Дерека — это помогало хоть как-то отвлечься. Но тут Дерек шлепнул пониже, задев кончиками пальцев яйца, и Стайлз взвыл в голос.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — теперь Дерек точно уговаривал, просил Стайлза не сопротивляться, просил, чтобы Стайлз больше не заставлял себя мучить.  
— Ты… прав, — с трудом выдавил Стайлз. Сердце забилось часто-часто, он знал, как сложно ему теперь будут даваться разговоры. — Не… не наказывай меня больше! — напряжение в груди расплеталось, Стайлза заполняла полузабытая свобода. Он всхлипнул от облегчения. — Ты не имеешь права так со мной обращаться! Я так по тебе _скучала_ , Дерек.  
Стайлз ощутил, как Дерек склонился, отодвинул в сторону трусики и осторожно поцеловал левую ягодицу.  
— Я больше не буду. Прости меня, маленькая.  
Главным фокусом было полностью погрузиться в роль. И не вспоминать потом, что они делали. Никаких деталей, никаких подробностей, никаких обсуждений. То, что происходило с ними, пока на Стайлзе был ошейник, оставалось запретной темой.  
Стайлзу было неинтересно, с какой стати в нем периодически просыпается нервный истерик, неуверенный в себе и плаксивый, перепуганный, что его бросят, ведущий себя хуже любой девчонки. А Дерек, наверное, не собирался разбираться, почему он так боится Стайлза, что вынужден ему грубить и причинять боль, какого черта ему так надо видеть полное безоговорочное подчинение и чужую болезненную слабость.  
И с какой стати им обоим требуется оправдание, чтобы топить друг друга в нежности.  
Стайлз ощутил, как Дерек отстегнул браслеты и снял с него юбку и туфли.  
— Я буду осторожно, — пообещал Дерек и бережно выпустил на волю член Стайлза, а затем извлек пробку и полностью освободил его от трусиков.  
Стайлз блаженно раскинул ноги, а Дерек медленно целовал кожу на его запястьях, словно пытался стереть губами оставленные следы.  
— Ты же меня трахнешь? — спросил Стайлз, кокетливо потрогав Дерека коленкой. — Моя киска тебя заждалась.  
— Никогда бы не смог обойти ее вниманием, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, ты же знаешь.  
— Да, — Стайлз прикрыл глаза.  
Он знал, чувствовал, что Дерек его сейчас разглядывает. Он был весь открыт этому взгляду — бесстыдно расставленные ноги, прилипший к животу член, припухшая влажная дырочка, Стайлз догадывался, что Дереку нравится. Что он сильно заведен, что Дереку хочется наброситься на него и выебать.  
Но Дерек даже не снимал одежду, усмиряя собственное желание.  
— Потрогай меня, — позвал Стайлз. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал.  
Дерек поцеловал недавно разбитую им самим губу, лизнул Стайлза в шею и задрал короткий топ, обнажая соски.  
Стайлз покраснел и выгнулся, испытав вдруг острое чувство стыда. Дерек успокаивающе погладил его по бедру и взял в рот твердый сосочек. Он лизнул его, сначала небрежно, а потом быстро, воровато куснул, вызвав у Стайлза легкий вздох, и сжал пальцами второй сосок. Неизвестно, что было хуже, умелое надавливание пальцев или влажная ласка языка. Стайлз заныл, заерзал и сдался.  
— Дерек, ну Дерек! О мой бог, прекрати, так нельзя! Дерек, не надо! Я не хочу! Вставь мне, пожалуйста, я _вся_ уже теку, я хочу тебя!  
— Тебе будет больно, — Дерек спустил руку вниз и потрогал несильно растянутые мышцы. — Я тебя обижу.  
— Мне будет хорошо, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Мне будет очень хорошо.  
Это было главной точкой Дерека, его страхом, его вечными сомнениями. Он боялся навредить тому, кого любит. Ему нужно было слышать, что этого не произойдет. Что кто-то возьмет эту ответственность на себя.  
— Давай, Дерек, трахни меня! — Стайлз свел и снова развел ноги. — Знаешь, что сказал сегодня Бобби? Что приехал «мой мужик». Мне нужен мой мужик. Пожалуйста. Мне надо. Я вся открыта. Я мокрая. Я _изнываю_ без тебя. Дерек, ты меня мучаешь!  
Получилось. Дерек сорвался, потерял голову. Он разделся, тонкий презерватив, поблескивая, растекся по члену, смазка обильно покрыла головку и ствол его члена и холодом мазнула между ног Стайлза. Дерек пристроился и, получив кивок Стайлза, мягко вошел на всю длину.  
Все было совсем как раньше — тогда, сколько бы Дерек его не растягивал, Стайлз все равно морщился и привыкал, впитывая собственные ощущения и чужую беспокойную заботу, виноватую любовную нежность.  
Сейчас коктейль был ровно таким же. Стайлз задержал дыхание и попробовал сдержать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Он вдруг превратился в полусдувшийся плавательный матрас, в который шутки ради напихали двести штук костей. Стайлзу было так отчаянно хорошо, так спокойно и уютно, что он боялся пошевелиться, лишь бы не нарушить это хрупкое равновесие.  
Но Дерек не боялся убить гармонию. Он двинулся в Стайлзе — на правах его мужчины, воодушевленный и заранее оправданный его желанием — и начал ритмично трахать.  
— Как твоя киска? — спросил он, когда Стайлз обнял его за шею и поцеловал. — Хочешь, я потом ее поцелую?  
— Хочу, — согласился Стайлз. — Она устанет, ты меня очень выматываешь.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся со свойственным ему самодовольством, Стайлз прижал его к себе крепче — он не жаловался на слабость мускулатуры, и отдался ощущениям, покачиваясь на то и дело пронизывающих тело волнах. Дерека начало накрывать первым. Он задвигался хаотичнее, бедра стали подрагивать. Стайлз возбужденно распахнул глаза, ему нравилось чувствовать оргазм Дерека, это скручивало не менее острым удовольствием, чем физическая разрядка.  
Дерек кончил, коротко постанывая, и, не выходя из Стайлза, задвигал рукой по члену, грубовато потирая головку. Стайлз сжался, выгнулся и спустил, наблюдая из-под ресниц, как по руке Дерека течет белесая сперма.  
И уже не скрываясь смотрел, как Дерек безыскусно чистится, вылизывая испачканные пальцы. Стайлз терпеливо дождался, пока он закончит, сел, снял чулки и топ, скинул все на пол и взялся за застежку ошейника.  
Дерек пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Стайлз без смущения выдержал этот взгляд. Он не боялся заглядывать в Дерека, как не боялся дать ему заглянуть в себя.  
Дерек дотронулся подушечкой пальца до мелкого серебристого шипа, растер место укола, снял презерватив и спокойно лег на кровать. Стайлз, больше не колеблясь, расстегнул ошейник, бросил его на пол к остальным вещам и присоединился к Дереку.  
Он был немного смущен, но, как только его с удовольствием прижали к груди, расслабился и устроил голову у Дерека под мышкой, сам покрепче обняв себя чужой рукой.  
  


~~~

  
  
— Это Бобби слил тебе Сванштейна? — зевнул Стайлз, испихав Дерека локтями и коленками и, наконец, устроившись.  
— Что?  
— Я не называл тебе фамилию, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Только упомянул, что одному парню неймется. И все.  
Дерек облизнул губы и почувствовал, как у него бессознательно напряглись мышцы. Этот разговор мог вылиться в ссору, а ссориться ему совсем не хотелось. У них и так мало времени, зачем тратить его на упреки?  
— Да расслабься, — Стайлз повернул голову и чмокнул его пониже ключицы. — Давно ты из него вытряс все подробности?  
— Дней десять назад, — сдался Дерек.  
Стайлз присвистнул.  
— И что — ничего не выкинул? Ни сталкерил, не наносил личного визита, не писал угроз ему на фейсбук, не посылал по почте дохлых мышей?  
— Когда я делал хоть что-нибудь из этого списка? — возмутился Дерек. — Я…  
— Ох, поверь, — Стайлз протянул руку и поскреб ему живот. — Ты еще тот сталкер. А если честно — поверить не могу, что я это говорю, но… спасибо, что не стал вмешиваться.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Стайлз рассмеялся.  
— Сколько обиды! О’кей, хочешь услышать, как было дело, здоровяк?  
— Прекрасно, — едко заметил Дерек. — Чем тебя не устраивает мое имя? Мне тоже следует подобрать тебе какое-нибудь прозвище?  
— Избави бог, твое чувство юмора чересчур специфично, — поддразнил Стайлз. — Короче, это случилось в качалке.  
— Я думал, твои занятия спортом ограничиваются пробежками, — удивился Дерек, невзначай перемещая руку с талии Стайлза на его бедро. После такой долгой разлуки один-единственный оргазм только растравил аппетит.  
— Иногда мне хочется почувствовать себя мужиком и попотеть, поднимая штангу, — Стайлз покосился на сдвинувшуюся ладонь, но ничего не сказал. — У меня как раз застопорился проект, я пошел проветрить башку, ну и… Сванштейн приперся, когда я принимал душ.  
— Что?  
Стайлз вздрогнул, и Дерек поспешно втянул когти. На правой ягодице Стайлза заалели четыре красные лунки. Слава богу, он не прорезал кожу, просто сильно вдавил.  
— Тише, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Я сам охренел. Одно дело, когда ко мне вваливаешься ты. Ну знаешь, конечно, секс в душе это пиздец, мы закончим как Мэтт, или я однажды разобью себе башку о кафель, но у тебя все же есть право лапать мой голый зад в любое время суток. А этому дебилу я точно ничего такого не обещал.  
— Он лапал твой голый зад? — четко выговаривая каждое слово, повторил Дерек.  
— Он прижался к нему своим голым членом. А лапал он сам догадайся что, — с явным отвращением сообщил Стайлз. — Вода же, шумно, я ни черта не услышал, пока он не подошел.  
— Продолжай.  
— Нет, если ты не возьмешь себя в руки, — Стайлз помолчал. — Чувак, серьезно, я тебе нихера не буду рассказывать и перекрою все источники информации, включая Бобби. Я сын шерифа, я с восьми планирую идеальные преступления. А с шестнадцати — с поправкой на сверхъестественную хрень.  
— Конечно, Стайлз, я чокнутый неандерталец, который ревнует без всякой причины. Да что такого, верно? Почему бы вам всем кампусом не подержать друг друга за член? Или может мне привнести эту традицию в Бикон-Хиллз? Я тоже хожу в качалку, и там хватает парней. Давай я им предложу так здороваться!  
Дерек умолк, пытаясь смирить нарастающий гнев, но злость колотилась изнутри, стучала в клетку из ребер и ядом растекалась по венам.  
— А ты не сравнивай пускающих по тебе слюни сладких мальчиков и одного латентного гомофобного пидора, — парировал Стайлз. — Дерек, не еби мне мозг, я не Скотт. Да, я бы тоже взбесился, если бы к тебе так полезли. Но когда _я_ бешусь, я звоню в полицию и подсказываю, где у чувака запрятана нычка с травой, а ты, озверев, можешь вырвать позвоночник, сечешь разницу?  
— Секу, — сухо согласился Дерек. — Ты прав, Стайлз.  
— Не надо делать мне «ты прав, Стайлз»! Не смей!  
Дерек упорно молчал. Стайлз, раздраженно взвыв, привстал и заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Ну чувак. Дерек, блин.  
— Что тебе?  
— Ты упертый козел, вот что, — сказал Стайлз. — Но я тебя все равно люблю, потому что Стайлз не помнит зла и отличается странной тягой к хмурым обидчивым типам.  
— Так я у тебя не один такой?  
— Перегибаешь, — покачал головой Стайлз, закусив щеку.  
Дерек вздохнул и дернул плечом, предлагая Стайлзу улечься обратно. Но тот не послушался. Он наклонился, прихватил ртом нижнюю губу Дерека и нежно пососал ее. Уселся ему на живот и оставил несколько мокрых, кусачих поцелуев по линии челюсти, лизнул Дереку шею и подергал пальцами за кончик уха.  
— Скажи, что ты меня любишь, — потребовал Стайлз, выпрямляясь.  
Он смотрел на Дерека уверенно, с каким-то скрытым торжеством. Нисколько не сомневаясь, что выбитое признание будет правдиво.  
— Нет.  
— Плохой, плохой Братец Волк, — Стайлз вдавил короткие ногти Дереку в грудь. — Хорошо, давай попробуем еще раз. Когда Сванштейн решил, что я буду рад его вниманию… Знаешь, я виню в этом вас, ребята. Поживешь со зверьем, сам забываешь, что такое быть нормальным человеком. Я сначала ему врезал, а потом сообразил, что делаю. В общем, он отделался трещиной в ребрах и разбитой головой, я его здорово приложил о плитку.  
— Он не доставил тебе неприятностей? — обеспокоился Дерек.  
— Нет, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся. — Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы эта история вышла наружу. Ну подумай, вся его репутация была бы испорчена. Мало того, что он выставил себя голубее, чем «Сойки» из Торонто, так еще и оказался избит тем самым парнем, которого считал слабаком.  
— Он определенно плохо знает Стилински, — признал Дерек.  
— Не он первый обламывает об меня зубы, — самодовольно просиял Стайлз. — Так где мое признание?  
— Чем закончилась драка в душе?  
Стайлз перестал улыбаться и почесал шею. Взглянул на Дерека исподлобья и сглотнул.  
— Я… Я же всегда любил уладить конфликт мирно?  
— Убив источник неприятностей, — в тон ему отозвался Дерек.  
— О, а мне ведь тоже есть, что тебе припомнить! — недовольно пробубнил Стайлз. — Мы… мы спустились в бар, пропустить по паре шотов.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Дерек. — Сначала он хватает тебя за яйца, а потом ты идешь с ним в бар. Стайлз, может, мы уже расстались, а ты забыл мне сказать?  
— Нет, — Стайлз повозил коленкой по боку Дерека. — Ты бы видел ту душевую, все в кровище было, раны на голове же пиздец кровоточат. Мне стремно стало, вот и все. Дерек, мы выпили и поговорили. Я объяснил ему, что его не касается, с кем я сплю. И что нравятся мне не все парни, а один и вполне конкретный. Он… ну вроде понял. Зато мне больше никто не жжет взглядом между лопаток на совместных лекциях.  
— Ты что тут, единственный такой на весь кампус? — Дерек до сих пор слегка сердился.  
— Я самый привлекательный, — нескромно сообщил Стайлз и склонил голову набок, явно заигрывая. — Де-рек.  
— Отвали.  
— Неа, — Стайлз поерзал, его мошонка мягко потерлась о низ живота Дерека. — Эй. Де-е-е-ерек!  
— Ты сказал правду насчет Бобби? — спросил Дерек.  
— Про мужика? — уточнил Стайлз. — Да. Бедняга Бобби, он так и не догнал.  
— Что он не догнал?  
Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу.  
— Как можно всерьез любить парня. С точки зрения Бобби, с девчонкой все понятно. Типа, девчонки же такие хрупкие, милые, нежные, приятно пахнут, о них хочется заботиться. Он со скрипом готов признать, что иногда, наверное, я тоже бываю милым и вызываю желание спасти меня от какой-нибудь невзгоды. Но на тебе он ломается.  
— Не верит в мою хрупкость? — невольно рассмеялся Дерек.  
Стайлз хохотнул в ответ.  
— Не верит, — он посерьезнел и продолжил, избегая смотреть Дереку в глаза. — Я пытался объяснить, что ты тоже бываешь придурком, которому нужна помощь, что ты выглядишь довольно мило, когда вы с отцом спорите, как готовить индейку на День благодарения, что мне иногда хочется посадить тебя в круг из рябины, чтобы оградить от неприятностей, но… ты слишком пугаешь Бобби, чувак. Когда ты кривишь морду, он видит сведенные вместе брови, а я — как у тебя смешно поджимаются губы.  
— Пусть все так и остается, — сдался Дерек. — Я вовсе не смешно поджимаю губы.  
— Нет, — с нескрываемым сарказмом согласился Стайлз. — Ты делаешь это ужасно мужественно. Пугающе. Как настоящий альфа. Как суперзлодей.  
Дерек поднапрягся и скинул Стайлза со своего живота. Перевернулся, подмяв его под себя, и похлопал по бедру.  
— Ты обещал мне римминг, — напомнил Стайлз, легонько выгибаясь. — Стайлз хочет много-много секса. И все еще ждет…  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнес Дерек, зная, что Стайлз все равно не отвяжется, пока не услышит. — А теперь переворачивайся.  
— И в этот раз без резинки, — сказал Стайлз, обняв подушку и сладко двинув лопатками. — Я хочу грязное порно, ты в настроении? Мне нравится, когда из меня течет твоя сперма, это отвратительно, но так заводит, чувак, я потом себя еще несколько дней чувствую оттраханным, вспомню и все, мозг как белый лист. Дерек?  
— Из тебя будет течь, — пообещал он, погладив расселину между бледными ягодицами. — Но не сразу, поверь. Я собираюсь заткнуть тебя пальцами.  
— Ты настоящий ублюдок, — отозвался Стайлз. — Давай, отрывайся. Твоя очередь веселиться, Стайлз полностью в твоем распоряжении. Делай все, что ты хочешь.  
Дерек чмокнул его между лопаток и повозил носом по шее, вызвав у Стайлза короткий довольный смешок.  
Он отлично знал, чего он хочет и кого.  
Они оба знали.  
Всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> "Сойки" из Торонто - Стайлз имеет в виду [Toronto Blue Jays](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toronto_Blue_Jays), бейсбольную команду из восточного дивизиона MLB. У "соек" голубая форма.


End file.
